


Soaring

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Soaring

Cas misses his wings most when he is alone. Subconsciously, he flexes them before realizing that the muscles are dead. He looks in a mirror and he cannot see the comforting sight of the fold of his wings peeking over his shoulders. He lies awake at night remembering the feel of flying, and the pure innocence that were his wings.

Cas remembers his wings when he is with the brothers. Sitting around a table together, he reminds himself that he does not have to be careful about tucking his wings in so that the brothers will not feel the iciness of another dimension. Walking slightly behind them, he cannot stretch his wings to feel the breeze tickle the tips. When the brothers pat him on the back or the shoulder, the feeling does not reverberate through his wings.

Cas can forget about his wings when he swims. He convinced Dean to show him where the river was near the bunker so that he could swim. The weightlessness, and the smooth feel of the water was almost like flying. He can move just as gracefully through the water as he could the air. He can pretend that he is normal again.


End file.
